Dragonball Z: Jack In The Ball Z
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is the sequel to McDragonballs. Goku, Vegeta, and a few other Z Fighters work at a fast food restaurant that parodies Jack In The Box. What crazy antics will follow for the saiyans and their buddies? Rated T for language and crude humor.
1. Part 1

**Story**: Jack In The Ball Z  
**Author**: Granis Koaishine  
**Written**: September 2007  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or their fast food franchise.

* * *

_**Part 1 of 2**_

Goku and Vegeta stood outside the building they would soon be working at.

"Hmph…I can't believe our wives are making us work at another lousy fast food dump…" Vegeta sneered, crossing his arms.

"Well, it could be worse…like the time we worked as garbage collectors," Goku said.

"Don't remind me, Kakarot…I still say you purposely grabbed me with the truck's robotic arm and tried to shove me into that old and dirty refrigerator!" Vegeta growled at Goku.

"Oh well…uh…how about going inside now?" Goku said, giving Vegeta a nervous laugh.

Inside the building, they headed straight for the office of the manager. Once inside, they sat and stared at their boss who had a giant white ball for a head, a tiny yellow hat, a painted smile, and wore a black business suit.

"Heya, boys. Welcome to Jack In The Ball! My name is Jack. So you are the two I've heard about," their boss said. "So, any questions before we start?"

"Yeah, Mr. Ball-Head, what's the deal with your head anyways?" Vegeta said, snickering.

"Oh, this? I wear this because it symbolizes our fast food chain's mascot!" Jack explained. "Only the most dedicated of employees have honor of wearing this."

"He means only the most idiotic buffoons get to wear such a stupid costume…" Vegeta snickered to Goku.

"What was that?" Jack asked, the expression on his head now looking like he had an eyebrow raised.

"N-nothing, sir!" Goku aid with a cheesy smile as he clamped his hand over Vegeta's mouth to shut him up.

"Very well. Now, let me introduce you to the employees you'll be working with today!" Jack continued, escorting the two Saiyans out of his office and into the kitchen.

Both Goku and Vegeta's mouths hung open in surprise as they saw Krillin and Piccolo flipping burgers in the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" Goku asked.

"Well, just this morning my wife 18 forced me to get a job like you guys…" Krillin said.

"What about the Namek?" Vegeta said, looking at Piccolo.

"Don't ask…" Piccolo said, not looking up at them.

"Wonderful! It seems you two know these guy pretty well. I'll leave you two to get started," Jack said, leaving the kitchen, before stopping and telling them one more thing. "Oh, I almost forgot, here are your uniforms."

Jack tosses the two Saiyans their new work uniforms before leaving. Both Saiyans stare at the pink and yellow colored uniforms they had to wear.

"The boss can go shove this uniform up his dimply ass! I'm not wearing this!" Vegeta said in a 'hell no' tone.

"But I thought you liked pink Vegeta!" Goku said, scratching his head.

Vegeta stomped toward the back of the kitchen after he had shoved his uniform in Goku's mouth for saying that.

Their work shift would soon start from that point on.

_**End of Part 1**_

**Please review!**


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2 of 2**_

Goku and Vegeta are now hard at work serving the customers during the bustling afternoon. Goku was stationed at the front counter, while Vegeta took orders at the drive-thru window.

**The Drive-Thru With Vegeta**

"Welcome to Jack In The Ball, what the hell do you want?" Vegeta said through the drive thru speakers.

Outside in the drive thru was Master Roshi, who couldn't decide what to get.

"Uh…lets see…I'll have…no wait…maybe I'll try the…nah…maybe I should get an order of…no, that won't do…" Master Roshi said, squinting at the board trying to figure out what order.

"Will you hurry the hell up?! I've got other customers you know!" Vegeta yelled through the speakers.

"Um…very well, I'll just have a cup of water," Master Roshi said.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouts.

When Master Roshi drove to the window, Vegeta leans outside and pours the cup of water on Master Roshi.

"If you aren't going to order anything for real, then take a hike!!!" Vegeta warned him.

"Is there a problem?" said Jack, his boss from behind him.

"Uh…no, not at all," Vegeta said with a cough.

"Okay then…" Jack said, before leaving Vegeta.

"Damn job…damn ball-headed boss…" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

**Front Counter With Goku**

Goku was at the front counter waiting for the next customer, when Majin Buu hobbles inside.

"Welcome to Jack In The Ball, what can I get for you?" Goku said to the oversized pink customer.

"Buu want ten of everything, drowned in chocolate sauce and cookie crumbs!!!" Buu said with a wide smile.

"One of everything? That will come to $1000," Goku said, wide eyed.

Buu reaches into his pocket and pulls out his credit card and gives it to Goku. After paying, Goku sends the order to the kitchen computer monitor where Krillin and Piccolo were. The computer nearly short circuits when it tried to show them the massive order they had to fix.

"AAH! WHO ORDERED ALL OF THIS?! I CAN'T MAKE ALL THAT FOOD!!!" Krillin yelled in shock.

"Holy…it has to be none other than Majin Buu…" Piccolo said, gulps.

The two cooks began frantically making the food that Majin Buu had ordered. After an hour of nonstop cooking, they finally finished making the astronomical order. Piccolo piled the entire order on a single tray, and used his arm-stretching abilities to bring it to Goku at the front counter.

Before Goku could grab the food, Vegeta haphazardly walks into Piccolo's outstretched arm, which clotheslines Vegeta on the spot, making the saiyan prince to flip over his arm and crash to the floor.

"Damn you Namek!!!" Vegeta yells to Piccolo.

A little bit later, Bulma and Chi Chi enter the fast food restaurant. Both Goku and Vegeta decided to take a break to meet their wives.

"Bulma, Chi Chi, what a surprise to see you here!" Goku said.

"Did you come to see if we got fired again?" Vegeta said.

"Actually, we came to tell you that we found a dragonball here in the very location using my scouting device!" Bulma said.

"What?!" both men said simultaneously.

"Where is coming from?" Vegeta asked.

Suddenly, their boss Jack walks in front of them.

"Sorry boys, break time is over," Jack said to the two.

Bulma's scouting device suddenly goes crazy as Jack neared them.

"What the…HE HAS IT!!!" Bulma said, pointing straight at Jack.

"Have what?" Jack said. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, I have an idea where that dragonball might be," Vegeta, puling out a cup of water and splashing it on Jack's ball-head. The white paint slowly melts away as Jack's head turns out to be a giant 7-star dragonball.

"Whoa! Get a load of this!" Krillan says to Piccolo, peering out from the kitchen.

"GET HIM!!!" Chi Chi yells.

"Shit!" Jack yells as he runs out the restaurant.

All of the Z-Fighters began to make chase as they all stormed after the fleeing manager.

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

**The End!**

**What did you think? Please review!**

And check out the final story to this series: **Burger King Z**, already up!


End file.
